


Time of Dying

by taciturnchild



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Crying, Flashbacks, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hatred, Injury Recovery, Love, Malice - Freeform, Memories, Near Death, One Shot, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Sympathy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnchild/pseuds/taciturnchild
Summary: Link recalls more of his forgotten memories after the battle against Calamity Ganon while lying in a pool of his own blood, and malice. Praying that no one will come to save him, and just let his story end in a heroic death, Link gives up and cherish every memory he remembers, as if living in them once again.





	Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so imagine that there isn't second form of Calamity Ganon, just that first fucked up one. It just suited this story muuuuch better haha! Also, Link's memories really hit me hard in the feels in the actual game btw lololol 
> 
> thanks for reading!

Raising his Hyrule shield, Link blocks off one of Calamity Ganon's attacks. Breathing heavily, he raises his Master Sword and charges at Ganon, slicing away at the rotten-like skin. Stepping back and preparing to defend, Link catches one of Ganon's attacks coming in quick, and attempts to jump out of the way. Fear gripping his insides, he calls for Revali's Gale, but nothing happens. Not able to avoid the attack, the fiery blade whips by and lacerates Link's stomach. Crying out in pain, Link falls, and assess's the damage quickly. The heat of the blade had sealed the wound up rather fast, but the burning, unbearable pain still lingered.

 

Fighting and ignoring the agony of the wound, Link charges at Calamity once more and hopes for the final blow. Side stepping and avoiding Ganon's dirty attacks, Link jumps and shoves his sword into his opponents skull. Holding the sword in place, an ear shattering shriek is released from Ganon. Whipping his head back, Link is flown from his sword and is slammed against the wall. He loses any sort of air in his lungs from the blow, and lands on his stomach, pain erupting from his previous wound. Unable to scream in pain due to the loss of air, his face scrunches in pain and gasps for air. 

 

Calamity Ganon continues to echo out horrid sounds as it collapses onto the ground. Malice sprays out of its' body like a raging waterfall of the Zora Domain. The foul stench of decay fills the air, worse than before. Coughing out more malice and goop, Ganon finally falls silent and completely falls to the ground, the Master Sword resting in the skull. The room is taciturn as things become calm and content. Peace fills the air as the battle with the Calamity is over, the battle with Guardians is over; everything is over.

 

Coughing out blood, Link shakily gets up. His body burns with pain, his right shoulder and stomach especially. Not able to move his right arm, he stumbles over to the carcass of Ganon. Laughter falls out of Link's lips, a smile spreading across his face. Walking in front of the head of Calamity Ganon, he grips his beloved sword with his left hand, and yanks it out of the skull, even more malice oozing out and coating his sword and his legs. Stumbling back, Link falls, and lands with a  _thud_. Hitting his head on the cement ground, Link gasps in pain. 

 

He slows down his breathing as he figures out all what is happening.  _Calamity Ganon is finished, as am I. Is Zelda free? Is she safe? Is she even still alive after holding back such a force?_ Thoughts are flying through his head, anxiety flowing through his body like adrenaline. Coughing again, more blood flies out and onto his mouth and his Champion's Tunic. He steadies his breathing, realizing that Zelda is free.  _Zelda is free,_ Link thinks,  _she is now free to be a seventeen year old girl with dreams of her own, and not her royal requirements_   _and expectations_. 

 

Smiling, Link closes his eyes. He feels tears going down his face, knowing he has done good. He has fulfilled King Rhoam's requests of protecting his daughter, even if means recovering over a 100 year time period. Zelda is free from his own clutches, of him having to protect her 24/7. Hyrule is safe once again, safe for many years to come. Communities can build once more. Towns and villages can prosper in peace, not fear. New Champions can be named, in remembrance of the old ones. Statues and monuments can be built in Central Hyrule honoring them forever.

 

Eyes opening wide, Link realizes something.

 

"I, too, will become a statue."

 

Even though it was only a weak whisper, Link feels as if he just shouted to all of Hyrule. Sobs begin to shake his body, pain flaring everywhere. He cries out to the silence, to the deceased monster that caused all of this. He cries, and something clicks in his brain. He remembers a memory of him and Mipha laughing and having a casual conversation while on a walk in Zora's Domain. He clearly remembers her, all the memories they had growing up, and when she was learning to use Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She learned it like she used to play on it and operate it since she was a child. 

 

Mipha quietly speaks up, "Link, I hope you understand that Zelda, and us Champions, are all very grateful for you and what you're doing. Without you, Calamity Ganon will take over Hyrule and destroy all of her beauty. Thank you, Link. Thank you so much."

 

Link recalls a memory of him and Revali. Like usual, Revali was taunting him and teasing him about not being able to fly. To boast even more, Revali had blasted upward in the sky to the top of Rito Village, the rock where Divine Beast Vah Medoh was perched at after the Calamity. Link couldn't understand anything Revali was shouting, as it was caught in the vicious wind. Determined, Link climbed the rock all the way to the top out of spite. Revali laughed, and flew up, beckoning Link for a duel.

 

Tears flowed slowly down Link's face as he recalls all the lost memories not within the Sheikah Slate and when he recovered the Divine Beasts. He hears whispers, but chooses to ignore them, taking this moment as his last moment to remember such golden memories of his friends who were slain by Calamity Ganon's sick and evil servants.

 

Urbosa appeared in his head, of her looking over Gerudo town. Pride was beaming in her eyes, looking over her gorgeous town that prospered well within the desert. Link had felt out of place in the city, since he was given special permission to be in the city of vais, but watched with sharp eyes from the guards. Urbosa and Zelda were having a girl talk it seemed, as Link stayed in the shadows of the two ladies. Urbosa laughed loudly, and she turned to face Link.

 

"Link, dear, you do know how special and lucky you are, right? I hope so, because this is a moment to live in and never forget. Miss Zelda may not always show it, but she is forever grateful for all that you do for her."

 

Cheeks turning red, he looks away, a small smile forming on his face. Urbosa laughs again, as Zelda, too, blushes.

 

Removing himself from the memory, he opens his eyes and inhales the putrid air. Gagging a little bit, he coughs out a bloody glob of phlegm. He begins crying harder, but in joy. He'll be with his friends soon, up with the Goddess of Hylia. The Goddess he spent so,  _so_ much time praying too. He would thank her, thank her so much for all the moments she has given to him, the whole roller coaster of life.  _It is all worth it. Every moment._

 

Daruk fills his mind, all the hearty laughs that escaped his mouth. His laugh could be heard for miles, smiles spreading across whomever's face that heard it. With a flame elixir in hand, ready to drink when the effect wears off,  Daruk shows Link around his homeland. Pointing out tunnels that have been mined, talking about how his ancestors mined that mine, and eventually Daruk's own future city and offspring will be mining that mine that seems to be endless. As the conversation died, Daruk stopped walking for a moment, as if something caught his thoughts.

 

"Link, do you realize what great work you're doing?" Daruk asks.

 

Shaking his head, Link looks at Daruk with questioning eyes.

 

Putting a heavy hand on Link's shoulder, Daruk responds, "Well, wake up boy-o, because your work and Princess Zelda's work is saving a whole world by fighting the Calamity. Believe in that, and Calamity Ganon will be a walk in the park!"

 

Snapping out of the memory, Link hears something. Opening his eyes, he tries to sit up quickly, but his body rejects the request, and punishes him with agonizing pain. Feeling his stomach wound, his tunic is wet with warm blood that is oozing out of the wound. Fear begins to spread, the fear of death setting in. He attempts to put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding, but hisses and takes his hand off. He tries moving his right arm, but pain is the only response. Panic sets in his head, but he is quick to calm himself.

 

_This is what you want, you idiot. You're dying a hero. Would you rather have Zelda see you die, or simply dead?_

 

Link steadies his breathing, and relaxes. He grabs the Master Sword, and grips it tightly, wanting to never let it go. Old memories flood in his head once more, and he feels as if he is dreaming of a paradise. As he feels sleep grasp his vision, a voice jolts him out of it. Opening his eyes once more, he sees Zelda running at him. Too weak to do anything but look at her and maybe whisper a word, he smiles at the sight of her. 

 

"Link! Link, please, get up, don't fail me! Don't do this again! Anything but  _this_ again!" Zelda cries, her tears falling on his face. 

 

He scrunches his face in pain as he moves from Zelda lifting him up. She moves his right arm and he cries loudly in pain, and she lets it go. Spots fill his vision from the pain, and his head drops. Breathing heavily, he tries to push through the pain and fatigue. Zelda moves to his other side, putting his good arm around her shoulder. Lifting mostly dead weight, Zelda uses her power gifted by Goddess Hylia and teleports them out of the toxic sanctuary. 

 

Link smiles as he sees Zelda's light, a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Whispers fill Links ears as darkness surrounds him. The whispers grow louder, but he still can't understand them. He drifts back into the corner of darkness and sleep.

 

+

 

Fire-like feeling burns his skin alive. He screams, this throat becoming raw.  _Why is this happening to me?_

 

+

 

Nightmares of Calamity Ganon eating away at his flesh and all of his friends tormented him for many, many hours that felt like years.

 

+

 

He feels pain rake up his abdomen, and he cries out. The pain is too much, and he passes back into the darkness once more.

 

+

 

"Link. . . Plea . . . ake  . . . I . . . miss . . . y . . ou . . ."

 

+

 

Light is what wakes Link up from the absolute darkness. Opening his eyes slowly, he squints at the light. As his eyes adjust, his mind is fogged with questions and confusion. Closing his eyes again, he stretches his legs and his arms. The right arm stings slightly with pain, and he gasps in surprise. His mind flashes to the fight he had with Calamity Ganon. He tightly shuts his eyes, trying to block out the horrid memory. He feels a warm hand on his own, and a light voice fills the room.

 

"Link, are you awake?"

 

_Zelda._

 

Opening his eyes, he looks into eyes made of oceans. Eyes full of concern and worry. Link tries to speak, but coughs instead, his mouth as dry as sand. Zelda squeezes his hand, providing comfort.

 

"Please do not rush anything Link, your body is still recovering from major wounds." Zelda speaks softly, and she prevents Link from sitting up. "Link, the wounds you have are much worse than the time you saved me from the Guardians 100 years ago. But, I did not allow them to put you into the Shrine of Resurrection again. That would be too much for your body to handle, and you would be in there for what would feel like eons. We are currently at Zora's Domain, in the infirmary. They have the best healing regimens, and I knew they would welcome us with open arms."

 

Thoughts were flying through Link's head at lightning speed. Worse injuries than before? It doesn't seem possible to Link. How long as he been here? Has he been disrupting the Zora? Is Calamity Ganon forever sealed? Where is the Master Sword? What about the Divine Beasts? Hyrule?

 

"Link, please, do not fret. I will try to answer your questions without you asking. You have been here for about eight months. The Zora placed you into a coma, to help you recover faster. You shouldn't have woke for another two months, but I suppose you being you, you were eager to wake up. Your wound on your stomach was heavily infected with malice from Calamity Ganon. Your lungs were also infected, as once you defeated it, the malice that spewed out were inhaled as you simply breathed. We do not know what it could cause to you, but it has been removed from your body 100 percent. The side effects, though, is something we have yet to learn from you."

 

"Speaking of Ganon, it has been sealed by my power for many years, which gives us time to rebuild Hyrule Castle and the rest of Hyrule for the next attack. Including more Guardians and the Divine Beasts, making them stronger against Calamity Ganon and its' power to control over them. Also, your Master Sword, it is in the safe hands of the Great Deku Tree, where it rested previously. Your sword took quite the beating, and it, too, needs time to recover. You will be able to take it back once you prove yourself to us, and your sword as well. Did I answer most of your questions?" Zelda asks, a smile on her face.

 

Link looks away, concern crossing over his face.  _What about you, Princess? Are you alright?_

 

"Link? Are you alright?"

 

"Princess. . ." Link coughs, "Are. . . y-you,  are you a-alright?" Link groans in pain as his lungs try to bring in as much air as possible.

 

The Princess takes in a sharp breath, surprised by the question. She looks away. 

 

"Link, I was stricken with fear that you were not going to make it. I was, please forgive me for saying this, but, I was certain you weren't going to make it. When I found you, once I realized you weren't returning, you were in a pool of your own blood. The malice was growing on you like some sort of crazed disease. The amount of malice that infected your body. . . it was sickening. When we arrived at Zora's Domain, your body was almost completely covered with the malice. It-it was like it was eating you alive." She takes a shaky breath in, continuing, "your face didn't even resemble you anymore. . . you were just a memory plagued by the dark substance it seemed like. You were so sick. . . anytime the Zora operated on you, your screams," She hiccups, trying to hold back a sob, "your screams echoed throughout the palace. They had a hard time even operating on you, afraid they were going to kill you."

 

Tears were flowing freely from Zelda's eyes. Link's heart began to feel heavy, and he felt a pressure in his throat.  _What have I done? What trauma have I caused to these people?_

 

"But, you began to recover. Once they removed the malice from your skin, you were healing instantly. You began to look like the Link I've always known. I would come in and check up on you everyday, using the Sheikah Slate to travel from here to Hyrule Castle to assess damage and begin rebuilding. The Zora have been keeping a close eye on you, making sure you never slipped too far from their grip. They have done an amazing job on healing you, and I cannot thank them enough for healing you so fast, practically faster than the Shrine of Resurrection. Speaking of, do you even remember me? I'm not just some Princess you remember from the memories I gave to Impa, right?" Hope filled her eyes.

 

Link inhaled, taking in all the information.  _Do I truly remember the Princess? For who she is, not just the memories?_

 

 

His eyes opened wide as he recalled a memory. 

 

_"Link! Link, over here!" Zelda called out to Link, as he was admiring the sunrise as they traveled across Hyrule to the Divine Beasts. Vah Rudania was their objective currently. "Link! I've finally found a Fireproof Lizard! Now we can finally venture into the hot, fiery depth of Death Mountain! Oh, aren't you excited Link?!" Princess Zelda was beaming at her catch._

_Link chuckled a bit at Zelda's excitement. Her father was right in some ways, she really was a child at heart. But, he shouldn't push her so hard to discover her power when she has no idea of how to activate it. Doesn't he see how hard she is trying to figure it out? Everyone needs a break, and if working with Guardians is a break, then she should be able to have her breaks with Guardians then._

 

_"Aha! I've got two! Now, all we need are some. . . some, oh no, what do we need?" Zelda began to panic, her thoughts going at racing speeds. Link just laughed, and picked up two Bokoblin horns, and showed them to Zelda._

 

_"Of course! How could I forget? Thank you, Link! Now, let us cook up some elixirs!" Zelda beamed, as happy as she could be._

 

Snapping out of the memory, Zelda herself was peering over him.

 

"Did you recall something? Something of me, or of something else?" Hope seemed to be slipping from her. 

 

Coughing to clear his throat, Link spoke. "Remember. . . remember at Death Moun-Mountain?" Link breathed in heavily.

 

"You'll have to explain more, I'm afraid." 

 

"We were hunting for f-fireproof lizards," Link stops to breath. It seems like this is one of the unfortunate side effects. "You couldn't remember wh-what went with it to m-make the elixir."

 

Zelda's eyes lightened up, and smiled, giggling like a child that day, "of course I remember. I'm glad you remembered that. I completely forgot. I was such a child that day, I have to admit."

 

Zelda begins laughing loudly, and Link joins in, even when it hurts. Anything to see her smile.

 

Link smiled.

 

Maybe dying a heroic death wasn't something Link wanted.

 

"Thank you, Princess."


End file.
